Across The Great Desert Road
by AshuraO
Summary: Prince Stiles is betrothed to princess Kira of the Eastern kingdom across the great desert. Traveling the vast desert with his brother Scott. They find themselves hunted by were-wolfs of the Northern kingdom on lonely desert roads. Rated M for violence, language and sexual acts
1. Chapter 1

I was working on **Solitude is not good for me** when this popped into my head and wouldn't let me think though the other story, so here.

Also I'm still working on formatting so yeah... enjoy ='3'=

* * *

Three Kingdom's a border on a Great Desert, one human kingdom to the west. Ruled by King Noah Stilinski and his second wife Queen Melissa, he has two sons,  
one from his beloved first wife Claudia. Mieczyslaw 'Stiles' Stilinski fair skinned and light hair much like his mother but deep warm brown eyes as his father  
with moles that dot his thin frame like stars. Stiles always full of energy, always talking to anyone regardless of rank with a quick and sharp cutting tongue.  
though he loves to poke about the many books in the castle, he can't work though a lesson without bouncing like a child.

The King's second son of his new Queen, though he married her for his people less then a year after his Claudia's death. He came to love Melissa.  
Scott McCall Stilinski darker tan skin with hair black as a new moon, dark but caring eyes taking mostly from his mother but his tall muscular frame from his father.  
Scott caring heart and love of all thing make him well beloved by the people, he often cares for animals small and large like his loyal horse,  
a present from the king on his 10th birth day, one of the colts sired from Claudia's beloved stallion, Stiles got his colt the same year on his 11th birth day.

Both of the Stilinski princes love to ride they're horse in the plans, frosts and around the many lakes of the kingdom.  
Both fiercely loyal to the other, brothers who trust and love each other dearly.

The Kingdom across the Great Desert to the east, were beloved Queen Claudia hailed from. A Kingdom of Fox kind know as kitsune in their language.  
Their Empress Noshiko Yukimura is a powerful kitsune but fare to all people who come to her. Her consort Ken Yukimura is a quite man, wise for his years.  
First princess Kira Yukimura is next in line for Empress, over her bothers and sisters. They're kingdom is full of mountain and rives that keep the lands green,  
in the fall many of the trees turn vibrant red or yellow.

The last kingdom to the north of the Great Desert bordering the the north of both the other kingdoms a vast land with many harsh mountains and harsher winters.  
The Jarl or Alpha that rules there is some what a mystery to the other kingdoms, after a human attack that burned down the great hall,  
the werewolf kingdom closed it's borders. Making trade hard between the other two kingdoms, having to cross the Great Desert.  
Even then,there are werewolf packs that hunt in the desert looking for gold and blood.

King Stilinski and Empress Yukimura have grown tried of the raids on the desert trails, tried of marching the Great Desert to trade.  
So they make a plan to bring together they're two kingdoms and fight for more land so they may live without the fear of werewolf hunts.  
A plan that has the first son of the king and first doter of the Empress wed. At first Stiles begged his father not to go though with the plan.  
Stiles never liked woman, once he thought he did but other than the lady Martin, no woman could hold his eye.

But after a year he resigned himself to his fate, for the good of his people. Stiles having never met anyone from the eastern kingdom nor did he know the language.  
Packed for his wedding in a far off land before his 16th birth day. Stiles and his brother Scott, with a wedding party fit for a king heavy with gold an gems  
for the bride, make ready to cross the Great Desert.

* * *

And I'm still working on **Solitude is not good for me** hopefully I'll have a new chapter next week.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure I can't change father's mind brother? I could wed her in your stead." Scott kind soul that he was give one last attempt before going down to the horse's.  
"No Scott, you know we can't. I'll be alright, for everyone I will be the best prince I can and carry out our father's plan." Scott looks at his brother pained,  
only Scott knows of his brother's love of men. Stiles could not bring himself to tell his father even if it might have gotten him out of the wedding.

"But what of your happiness brother? How you think so little of our father, that you think he wouldn't care that you'll be miserable if you go though with this?"  
Closing the last of the boxes, servants carried them out, as Stiles flopped down on his bed for the last time.  
"Brother I love that you would try to fix this but there is nothing to fix. We ride this very hour to the border and wait for night,  
then we start into the Great Desert for a Two and half week crossing if we don't get lost or have a werewolf raid."

Stiles on the bed looking at nothing, eyes glazed. "But-" Scott didn't get to argue has the King and Queen came into the room.  
"Stiles are you ready son?" Noah, looking more father than king with worry filled his eyes.  
"Scott are you sure you want to go with him? The desert is a long way to go and back." Melissa whisperers to her son, reluctant to loss both her sons today.

"We are ready father, all is packed we were just about to change and head down." Noah nods and smiles at his sons his takes Stiles hands brings to his lips to kiss then kiss's his forehead. "My son how you have grown, I would see your party all the way to the eastern kingdom if I could." A tear falls from Stiles eye.  
"I know father, I know. We will be fine, you have ten of your best hunts men joining us, we will be there by winters end just as we planed."

Scott hates the sad look about his beloved brother. Turning to his mother, Scott kiss's her forehead and hugs her tight knowing,  
that this is the only time he'll have for such a show of love."I will not leave my brother's side mom, I can not." Nodding Melissa kiss's her child.  
"Be safe my little one, keep your brother safe." Scott nods. "I will, I will be back soon." Melissa let's go of her son with one last kiss upon his bowed head and moves to hug Stiles. Noah moves for her and go's to his second son. "We will miss you both, a year ago I did not think I'd loss both of you this day.  
Take care my son." Noah kiss's his son's hands and forehead just as he did for his first.

"We will miss you as well father, all of you." Scott kiss's his father hand and watches as they both leave.

Stiles and Scott get dressed in splendent grab to parade out of the citadel. Once they make it to the border gate they change into their traveling gear,  
heavy white cloths to cover any skin. Now they wait, it's late after noon, the sun is a couple hours from setting.  
Scott wishes there was something he could do for his brother but it's to late now. They eat in silence silence, something Scott thought Stiles was not able to do.

A hour after sunset they mount the horse's to ride out.

"My lords will you not ride in the carriage? It would be safer for you there." The head guard, looking at the desert with worry.  
"Not right now. When we need to sleep we will go to the carriage until then we will ride with the men. Unless you'd liked to be send back home in said carriage?"  
Stiles sneers at the man 20 years his elder, for treating him like a child. Stiles's boyish face, rounder then Scott's, makes him look the younger of the bothers.  
Though they both have big eyes 'puppies eyes' Melissa always said.

The head guard yields, they make no more delay and head into the Great Desert. The first thing the princes notice is how cold it is,  
everyone Stiles talked to said the desert burns hot, but harsh cold winds are blowing sands over them as they ride, not stopping till it's midnight.  
They eat again in the silence that's eats at Scott's insides, hearing laughter filters to them from the rest of the wedding party a little ways away.  
"Let's sleep for the night brother, I'm tried." Stiles takes Scott's hand without waiting for a answer, making his way to the coach.

They sleep till midday. they eat in the coach. "It's a wonder we've been able to keep trade open at all. Don't you think Scott?  
The Great Desert is clearly named well. Did you see all the stars last night it was more than at the castle, right?" Scott smiles sadly,  
at his attempt at sounding normal. For Scott. "Yes brother, and the sky's a lighter blue." Stiles looks out the small window and nods. "Your right, it is."

silence falls Scott moves over to sit on the same side as his brother and puts his arm around him.

Leaning into each other they sit like that till dinner. After eating they mount there horse's and ride. Tomorrow's the first real stop for camp,  
at a oasis they ride though the night sun blinding them. It's midday before they make it to the oasis. They let all the horse's rest,  
everyone drinking they're fill. Scott helps with the horse's, Stiles takes a book from the carriage, finding a quite spot leans back on a palm tree and reads.

"Brother? Were are you? Stiles?" Scott finds his brother laying on the ground with a book on his face. Scott smiles and shakes his head taking the book.  
"Wake up it's time for dinner." Stiles turns over and grumbles about sleep and little brothers. "Come on I know you'll thank me later, up we go!"  
Stiles squawk and fails making Scott drop him with a thud. "Are you awake now?" Stiles rubs his back and glares at Scott.

"Yes Scott I'm up. Now why don't you kiss it better?" Giving his brother a devilish grin. Scott laughs looks around and ducks a quick kiss on his forehead.  
"That's not were it hunts Scotty." Stiles whines with a pout, Scott ruffles his hair. "Too bad, that will have to do." They go eat.

Unaware of the burning eyes watching them from behind a dune.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles doesn't sleep that night having slept much of the day they ready the horse's at midnight. Scott sleep to mid-morning the next day.  
They eat lunch together, quite but not has bad as the times before. Then they ride farther east making good speed.

They stop for a quick dinner before racing off again soon after.

"You would think wolfs are snapping at our horse's feet at this pace." Scott looks at all the horse's running hard, Stiles looks at his brother.  
"That is because we are the closest to the northern kingdom that we will be for this trip." The head grad nods grim look on his face. Scott swallows hard.  
his only ever herd the story's about were wolfs. The border closed when he was only six.

They make to some rock faces, cliffs craved by the howling wind that blows from the northern kingdom they make camp for the night letting the horse's rest.

"Here." Stiles takes the food his brother got for them, sitting at the far side of camp.

"Do you ever wander if you doing this for nothing? That maybe the Jarl will open the borders up or maybe a new Jarl will take his place and like humans?"  
Stiles sighed placing his head in his hands. "Scott." He look up at his brother. "Scott I-I've all ready said that to our father. J-just let it go,  
we'll be in the eastern kingdom soon enough and I'll marring princess Kira in the spring." Stiles gets up."But we c-" "Enough Scott!"  
Pinching his nose Stiles Takes a deep breath, he continues in a whisper. "Enough, I'm going to bed. Join me brother?" Stiles holds out his hand,  
Scott gets up and takes hold of his brother's hand and starts walking to the coach were they fall asleep.

Shouting, Iron clanging, a roar. Stiles and Scott wake with a start has the door is ripped open, the head guard is there. "Take your horse's and fly my lords!  
Go back the way we came!"The head grad is panting, hand holding his arm were claw marks ripped though his armor like in was cloth. "RUN!"

Blood exploded into the carriage, a retched gurgling sounds coming from the head guard as clawed hands rip into his back, he's thrown to the side as a man.

No a werewolf with glowing red eyes peers inside. Smiling covered in blood only wearing furs. "Good evening, my lovely desert blooms."  
Stiles flinches back at the voice, Scott moves in front of Stiles a move that has the werewolf's eyes gleaming. "You first, then."  
The werewolf grabs Scott and pushes him against the coach pinning him there. He rips though Scott's shirt, taking a fist full of hair,  
the werewolf makes Scott tilt his head to the side and leans in, slowly dragging his nose across Scott's neck leaving smears of blood.

"You will make a beautiful wolf, little pup."

Stiles's head is spinning he can barely draw breath. Trying to help, to do anything. Stiles crumples onto the floor.

The red eyed werewolf bites down hard at the crock of Scott's neck, Scott screams his body bowing, trying in vain to escape the pain.  
Scott falls limp but the werewolf keeps him pined, werewolf starts moving his body up and down the unconscious boy, lick at his neck, slipping down his fur loin cloth.  
Humping the boy until he came with a howl.

The werewolf throws Scott back into the coach, Scott lands on top of Stiles who stares wide eyed at his poor brother, his head snaps up when the werewolf speaks again. "My, my, my. I didn't think I'd find such a rare flower out here." He sniffs the air and sighs.  
"What a sweet smell, little kit your almost ripe. I think I'll save you for later, my desert fox." The werewolf smiles a crazed smile, looking every bit the wolf.  
A chill run down Stiles spine, his chest tightens, he stops breathing all together.

He pass out. the werewolf laughs. "I'm going to have so much fun with them." He go's to ready the coach. When a claw comes down, killing one of the horse's as the werewolf sidesteps the blow. "I thought I saw mutts following me. Tell me how is my nephew fairing?" A roar rings out echoing off the rocks.  
"Ready now, I'm right in in-front of you no need to shout mutt." The three beta were-wolfs try to corner the alpha.  
"As much as I would love to play with you all, I unlike some would hate to kill kin. farewell mutts." The alpha kicks sand up and gets away


	4. Chapter 4

"Now what are we going to do?" One of beta go's to the to check on the only two heartbeats left in the camp, he lays the boys on the seats.

"We take the two servitors to the hall and Alpha will decide what to do with them." The other nods.  
"Sounds good Boyd, how 'bout we pack up what we can of what theirs and send others for the rest of it?" The beta who check on the boys comes back.  
"Good idea, Jackson we can take the coach and horse's, Boyd help me unhook the dead horse." Boyd nods them make quick work of of gathering up the horse's.

Jackson looks into the carriage to check on the boys. "Fucking hell, he bit him and god he smells of-" "I know. It's sick. I don't think they're even of age."  
Jackson gags closing the door. "Let's go Isaac, if we don't leave soon I'm going to be sick."

It takes them two days to reach the great hall. The boys have yet to wake. Boyd takes the horse's to the stables. Jackson runs into the hall to call their Alpha.  
Isaac sits with the boys and waits. Jackson looks in the main hall, in the training room, the kitchen and finally in his Alpha's room. Bursting into the room.  
"Derek! There you are we need you to come and-" Derek turns. "Jackson, did you find him?" Jackson sighs bearing his neck slightly.  
"Yes we fond him but Peter escaped." The Alpha's eye's burned red. "Derek h-he bit a boy and I don't what he did to the other one, they slept the whole way here,  
they're outside with Isaac. Come see them we don't know what to do with them."

Derek runs outside, his beta at his heel. Finding a lavish carriage, splatted in blood and Isaac sitting in the door. Seeing his Alpha Isaac jumps off the coach and bears his neck. Derek go's pass him, letting his hand glide across his beta's neck, stepping into the coach. Finding more blood inside.  
Nose flaring, almost gagging on the smell Derek covers his nose, eyes watering, blinking clearing his eyes.

Looking at the two young boys taking them in, the darker one is the one his uncle bit. He picks him up and hands him to Isaac. "Take him to a room clean him up,  
the bite has taken..." Isaac looks sad but relieved. "Yes Alpha." Isaac nods and takes the boy to cleaned him.

Derek turns to the other boy he doesn't seem like he was hurt the blood on his front is not his own. But something is off.  
Derek turns the boy's head to the side putting his nose on the boys neck and smells him.

"Fuck!" Derek pulls back from the boy, as if burned, stumping out of the carriage. Jackson jumps into a fighting stance.

"What!? What's wrong? Derek?" Derek is breathing hard out his nose. "Put him in the omega hall and have Deaton look in on him."  
Jackson looks wide eyed, jaw falling open. "But his isn't- he's not a wolf wha-" Derek glares at him.  
"He's a fox omega. And from his smell his close to being fully grown." Jackson nods moving to the coach then stops, looking over his shoulder.  
"Should I go find a omega from town to carry him?" Derek sighs and shakes his head. "I don't think you'll jump him. Just keep him away from Danny."

Jackson blushes a bit and carry's the the boy into the hall for omega's. No one is using the hall.

After the fire Jarl Derek has kept only his own pack inside the great hall and the Alpha's pack has no omega's.  
The omega hall has one entrance so it can be easy graded tucked near the back of the main hall away from all others.  
Jackson takes the boy and place's him in the first room. It's dark and dusty in the room, the hallway has some small windows high up on the wall,  
so not much light makes it into the room. Jackson sends a messenger for Deaton then grads the omega hall.

Isaac sets about cleaning the boy finding clothes that will fit him, then cleans one of the unused rooms. Once the boy is safely under the blankets.  
Isaac looks for Jackson to check on what happen to the other boy.

Seeing Jackson on the far side of the hall Isaac runs up to him. "Hey Jackson What happened to the other boy? And why are you over here?"  
Jackson growls. "Why shouldn't I be here? I can be anywhere that I bloody well please." Isaac flinches and bears his neck. "Sorry." Jackson huffs.  
"The boy turned out to be a fox omega, Derek think he's close to being a man, so I'm grading him. Also that Druid is coming to look him over."


End file.
